lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasiri/Main article
Risk, dare, be daringhttp://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ Brave, bold, dauntless, enterprising |also known as = Prime Minister (by Mzingo's parliament) Prime Minister Jasiri (by Mzingo's parliament) Hyena (by Kion, formerly) |status = Living |residence = Outlands |affiliations = Hyena Resistance Jasiri's clan Outlanders |titles = Clan leader Queen of the Outlands |family = Madoa (sister) }} Jasiri is a young female hyena. She is close friends with Kion, the prince of Pride Rock. Before meeting Kion, Jasiri lived with her clan in the Outlands. She first encountered Kion when the cub lost his way in her territory. Though he distrusted her and refused her help, she trailed him along his misguided route through the Outlands until he agreed to let her be his guide. While travelling with Kion, Jasiri taught him that not all hyenas are evil, and the two began to form a tentative friendship. After dropping Kion off at the edge of the Pride Lands, Jasiri was attacked by Janja and his clan. Kion returned and helped her fend off the enemy hyenas. Later, when Scar began building an army to overtake the Pride Lands, Jasiri persuaded her clan to found the Hyena Resistance in opposition and convinced Janja and his clan to reform. After Scar's defeat, Janja and Kion appointed Jasiri to be the queen of the Outlands. Biography ''The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" When Kion gets separated from the rest of the Lion Guard, he finds himself lost in the Outlands. As he desperately seeks Flat Ridge Rock, he is confronted by Jasiri, who teases him for not having noticed her sneak up on him. Kion claims to have known that she was there the whole time, but Jasiri is unconvinced. She catches his attention when she calls him out for being the leader of the Lion Guard, and she points out that his shoulder mark is a dead giveaway. Kion wonders whether she is a part of Janja's clan, but Jasiri answers ambiguously, asking Kion why he is in the Outlands. Though defensive, Kion tells her that he is hoping to get back to the Pride Lands, and Jasiri points out that he is going the wrong way. As Kion wanders aimlessly through the Outlands, he gets stuck in a bush. He is freed by Jasiri, who teases him for being so foolish. However, her attitude changes when she realizes that Kion is hurt, and she volunteers to help him reach Flat Ridge Rock. As the two are travelling, Jasiri reveals that most hyenas respect the Circle of Life, and she voices how similar lions and hyenas really are. Together, she and Kion sing "We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)", during which they begin to form a tentative friendship. Upon arriving in Janja's territory, Jasiri and Kion part ways. However, when Kion leaves, Janja and his clan arrive and try to attack Jasiri. She is able to easily defeat Cheezi and Chungu before being pinned down by Janja. Luckily, Kion returns and saves her by using the Roar of the Elders. The Lion Guard arrives and at first thinks that Jasiri is a threat, but Kion convinces them that she is a friend. Jasiri and Kion then part on good terms, with Jasiri returning to the Outlands, while Kion follows his friends back into the Pride Lands. "Lions of the Outlands" While playing Baobab Ball, Kion and his best friend, Bunga, overhear a group of frantic antelope shouting about a hyena in the Pride Lands. Bunga attempts to confront the hyena until Kion recognizes her as his old friend, Jasiri, and questions her as to why she is in the Pride Lands. Jasiri admits that lions have taken over her family's watering hole and are refusing to share it. Though confused that lions are in the Outlands, Kion agrees to help her sort out the situation and sends Bunga to inform the rest of the Lion Guard of his location. Once in the Outlands, Jasiri admits that she had been afraid that Kion would not side against lions, but Kion points out that the lions likely do not know that Jasiri is good. Eventually, the two reach Jasiri's clan, and Jasiri introduces Kion to her sister, Madoa. Kion greets Madoa and two hyena cubs, but the young ones shy away from him. Madoa explains that they are afraid because of what they know about lions, and Jasiri adds that their fright is only reinforced by the lions who have stolen their watering hole. After setting off to the watering hole with Kion, Jasiri is attacked by an adolescent lion named Nuka, who reprimands her for returning to the watering hole. Kion fends off Nuka to protect Jasiri, which draws the attention of Nuka's younger brother, Kovu. Seeing his brother, Nuka declares that the fight has turned in his favor, but Jasiri steps up to Kion's side and retorts that they're even. Slowly, the four begin to circle each other, and Kion learns that Kovu and Nuka's family is not welcome in the Pride Lands. Confused, he asserts that his father would likely welcome them into the kingdom, and Nuka asks who his father is. Jasiri answers that Kion is the son of Simba, the king of Pride Rock, and a shocked Kovu and Nuka wonder if they really can return to the Pride Lands. Kovu points out that Kion must first speak with their mother, Zira, and Kion and Jasiri agree to visit the watering hole. Once there, Nuka announces Kion as Simba's son, and Zira introduces herself and her daughter, Vitani. She questions Kion as to why he is in the Outlands, and Jasiri explains that she has brought Kion here to sort out the water dispute. When Zira wonders how Jasiri could be friends with royalty, Jasiri points out that Kion is more than royalty, for he is also the leader of the Lion Guard. Kion asks Zira why she and her family live in the Outlands instead of the Pride Lands, but she deflects the question by asking Kion why he has not used the Roar of the Elders to give his friend the water she needs. When Kion reacts with confusion, Zira explains that she knows all about the Roar of the Elders and that all Kion has to do to help Jasiri is roar at a small cloud. Though confused, Kion does as he is requested, and the cloud swells into a brief rainstorm. An awestruck Kion asks Zira how she had known what his roar could do, but Zira comments that she would rather speak of the roar without Jasiri listening. As Zira walks off to speak to Kion privately, Jasiri comments that she does not trust Zira. Kion agrees with her, but points out that Zira knows more about the roar than he does and that there is still a possibility that he can convince her to share the watering hole. While waiting for Kion and Zira to return, Nuka loses patience and tries to attack Jasiri. When Kovu steps in the way to mediate, Jasiri comments that whatever game Nuka wants to play, she can play better. Antagonized, Nuka moves forward to attack, but is called off by Zira. She explains to Jasiri that she and Kion have come to an agreement that the watering hole belongs to lions only, which prompts Jasiri to retort that Kion would never agree to such a thing. Zira simply says that lions must stick together and intimidates Jasiri into leaving the watering hole. On her way back to her clan, Jasiri encounters the Lion Guard and informs them that Kion has joined forces with Zira and her family. A shocked Lion Guard insists that Kion would never be a part of Zira's family, and Jasiri berates herself for having believed Zira's lies. Together, the Lion Guard and Jasiri find Kion trapped by the Outsiders and help him defeat them. After the fight, Jasiri and her clan return to their watering hole, where Madoa admits that she is glad Jasiri has Kion for a friend. Just then, the two young hyena cubs run up to Kion, who asks them if they are still scared of him. The two cubs race away and hide, prompting laughter from Jasiri and Madoa. Jasiri then tells Kion to take it as a compliment, for he is rather fierce. "Rescue in the Outlands" In the Outlands, Janja and his minions, Cheezi and Chungu, search for the jackals in an attempt to forge an alliance with them. In the midst of their search, Jasiri appears and marks the territory as her own, effectively stealing it from Janja due to his failure to remark his territory for the dry season. In a rage, Janja attacks her, only to be defeated and cast out of his own former territory. Later, Jasiri plays with two hyena cubs, Tunu and Wema. Janja watches from afar and orders his clan to attack the trio. The clan launches their attack, and Jasiri desperately attempts to protect the cubs from harm. In the midst of the fight, Janja forces the three into an open steam vent, where lava is steadily rising to the surface. As the clan gathers round, preventing any attempt at escape, Jasiri's sister Madoa resolves to get Kion's help. Madoa eventually reaches the Lion Guard and relates to them what has happened to Jasiri. Kion suggests that Thurston accompany them to ward off any remaining flies, and the zebra agrees to his request. The team engages in a fight with the hyenas, and Janja and his clan are effectively steered away from the edge of the steam vent. With the hyenas out of the way, Kion orders Beshte to push a large rock into the lava flow, which allows Jasiri and the cubs to clamber to safety. By then, all of the hyenas have fled save Janja, who declares that he can still win so long as Jasiri is out of the fight. Just then, Jasiri emerges from the steam vent and challenges Janja to take on both herself and the Lion Guard. Reluctantly, Janja gives up the fight, yelling after Jasiri that matters are not over between them. With Janja gone, Jasiri thanks the Lion Guard for their help and expresses concern over how overzealous Janja and his clan had been. Kion blames the dry season for Janja's odd behavior, and the two groups depart, with the Lion Guard leading Thurston back to the Pride Lands while Jasiri returns the cubs to their clan. "The Hyena Resistance" In the Pride Lands, Jasiri tackles Kion to the ground, having been watching a skirmish between the Lion Guard and some Outlanders. She comments on how strange it is that all the Outlanders have been banding together, and Kion explains that they are all fighting under Scar's banner. He offers Jasiri and her clan a place in the Pride Lands for protection, but she insists that they must protect their turf. She then gets an idea. Jasiri returns to her clan and persuades them to start a Hyena Resistance against the Army of Scar ("Kwetu Ni Kwetu"). Later, Jasiri overhears Janja plotting with his clan to take over Mizimu Grove with Kiburi and Reirei's groups. She sends Madoa to warn the Lion Guard, while she and the rest of the clan intercept Janja's clan. The plan works, with the Lion Guard defeating Kiburi and Reirei in Mizimu Grove, and Jasiri and her clan blocking Janja's access to the Pride Lands with a rock slide. The Hyena Resistance repeatedly thwarts all of Scar's plans. After the three failed attacks, Jasiri celebrates the Hyena Resistance's success with Kion on the border of the Outlands and the Pride Lands. Later, Madoa informs the Lion Guard that Scar is planning their biggest attack yet on Mizimu Grove, unaware that it is a trap. She returns to Jasiri, only for the clan to be set upon by Janja, Kiburi, and Reirei. Across the Pride Lands, Ono scouts the Outlands and catches sight of Jasiri's clan being attacked. The Lion Guard rushes to their aid and defeats the three groups. In the commotion, Janja is knocked into a lava pit, and Jasiri saves him. Janja is stunned at her willingness to save him, and Jasiri explains that he could join the Hyena Resistance instead of allying with Scar. After a moment of hesitation, Janja refuses. After the battle, Jasiri and Kion solidify their alliance in overthrowing Scar. "Battle for the Pride Lands" For several months, Jasiri helps the Lion Guard fight Scar and his army. Over time, she and her friends grow older. Eventually, Simba informs Kion that they must take the fight to Scar in the Outlands. Kion agrees, as does Jasiri and her clan. On the night before the final battle, Janja visits Jasiri and implores her to help him rescue his clan members, who have been trapped in a fire set by Scar. By the time she arrives with Janja at Pride Rock, the Lion Guard and Janja's clan have already escaped the fire. Jasiri implores the Pride Landers to trust Janja. He explains what Scar had told him about Kion's ability to defeat Scar once and for all. Jasiri and the Pride Landers then resolve to assault the Outlands and use Kion's Roar to take out Scar. Not long afterward, Jasiri's clan and the Pride Landers assault the Outlands. She and the Pride Landers fights against the Outlanders while the Lion Guard breaks into the volcano's inner chamber. After Kion announces Scar's defeat, Janja nominates Jasiri to become the new leader of the Outlands, as he and Kion believe she is the only one capable of keeping the peace in the Outlands. Jasiri accepts and announces that the Outlanders will now follow the Circle of Life. She then tells Kion to return to the Pride Lands and treat his scar. "Journey to the Pride Lands" Jasiri hears that Zira and her pride are intending to attack the Pride Lands. Since she and her clan are no match for the lions, she and Janja go to look for the Lion Guard. With Azaad's help, she and Janja reach the Tree of Life and inform the Lion Guard of Zira's attack, prompting them to return to the Pride Lands. Using Kion's roar, they're able to take a shorter route to the Pride Lands. "Return to the Pride Lands" Together with the Lion Guard, Jasiri returns to the Outlands and reunites with her clan. Madoa reveals that shortly after Jasiri and Janja had left, Zira had launched an attack on the Pride Lands. With Mzingo's help, they locate Vitani's pride and fight against them until Kion nearly uses the Roar to end the battle. However, Kiara and Kovu arrive to stop the fight, revealing that Kovu and the rest of Zira's pride have joined the Pride Landers. Jasiri is shocked when Kovu reveals that Zira had died. With the conflict resolved, Jasiri and the rest of the Outlanders return in peace. Later, she attends Kion and Rani's wedding at the Tree of Life with Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Personality and traits Unlike most residents of the Outlands, Jasiri is friendly and open to making friends with the Pride Landers, particularly lions. She finds humor in just about everything, and Kion even notes that the world is like a giant game to her. Bold and spunky, she is a loyal friend to the Pride Landers and able to look past differences to where different species can share common ground. She is protective of her clan and friends, courageusly putting herself in danger for their sake if necessary, even if the odds are against her. Unlike Janja and his clan, she is disgusted by selfishness and gluttony, and respects the Circle of Life. She is also shown to be smarter and more cunning than them, able to foil Scar's plans on certain occasions by ruining his army's attacks while hiding her clan's presence without being caught. A natural leader, Jasiri has a strong charisma that able to sway the hearts of those around her and rally them to her cause through her encouragement, earning her respect and admiration from others. This extends even to Janja who, despite had almost killed her once, she was still willing to forgive to the point of saving his life and invited him to her clan, which ultimately redeemed him. While she has an exceptional wit that is backed up by her strength along with a tendency to be sarcastic and make fun of her enemies, it doesn't make her arrogant. Her mockery is simply her way to boost her own confidence and make her enemies lose their cool, making it easier for her to predict their attacks. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Maia Mitchell Trivia * Jasiri's character and role mirror those of Asante, a spunky female hyena who befriends Kopa, Simba and Nala's son, in ''Friends for Life. Gallery 2016-05-17-01_22_20.png 2016-05-17-01_29_49.png 2017-10-27-17_54_37.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media The Lion Guard Never Judge a Hyena By Its Spot Clip|Jasiri meets Kion "The Lion Guard" - Maia Mitchell Clip|Jasiri sings "We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)" with Kion References Category:Main articles